


Blasting through Reality

by TheGodofF4nficti0nz



Category: DCU, Fortnite (Video Game), Half-Life, Marvel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodofF4nficti0nz/pseuds/TheGodofF4nficti0nz
Summary: Reality is fragile.. and can be broken easily. What happens when a world breaking event causes what could be the end of reality?Nobody wants to find out. They have to fix this, even if it takes fucking some of the most powerful entities to ever exist.(First fanfiction!)
Kudos: 1





	Blasting through Reality

It all started with darkness. But then out came the light.

And that light expanded, until life was made. Something unknown, not understandable.

The planet T'aa was created as one of the first. Intellegent life. Still unknown. But they wouldn't survive forever, and then came the big crunch.  
One of the planets inhabitants, Galan, traveled to the Cosmic Egg, and was reborn as the devourer of worlds, Galactus. 

And now, Tony Stark realizes what he has done. Sending Galactus back to Earth-616 was what he intended, but while he was absorbing the zero point? That was so stupid.

It started out as small changes, like big earthquakes every once in a while, and planets passing Earth. But now? Volcanos popping up, chunks of planets hitting populated areas.

Tony finally finished his new armor. It can change size, which would be good for his next plan.

He  
Was  
Going  
To  
Fuck  
Galactus.

As he went into outer space, he wondered how the world devourer would feel about it. He entered the coordinates.

"And away we go!"

THIS WAS JUST A TEST CHAPTER, NEXT CHAPTER IS IRONMAN X GALACTUS SMUT!


End file.
